lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Manhattan Transfer
Summary An investigation into the sexual exploitation of underage Catholic schoolgirls leads to shocking charges against judges, legislators, DAs, and members of the NYPD. Plot Episode plot Cast Main Cast * Mariska Hargitay as Lieutenant Olivia Benson * Kelli Giddish as Detective Amanda Rollins * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola (credit only) * Peter Scanavino as Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr. * Raúl Esparza as A.D.A. Rafael Barba Recurring Cast * Andy Karl as Sergeant Mike Dodds * Abigail Savage as Sister Nina Kelly * Jonathan Cake as Monsignor Patrick Mulregan * Robert John Burke as I.A.B. Captain Ed Tucker * Michael Potts as I.A.B. Sergeant Cole Draper * John Ales as Detective Tom Russo * J.D. Williams as Detective Anton Jefferson * Mary B. McCann as Delegate Didi Denzler * Sahr Ngaujah as Father Victor Akintola * Karen Tsen Lee as M.E. Susan Chung * Jeb Brown as Captain Igor Gerbic * David Cale as Judge George Wheeler * Michael O'Keefe as Father Eugene O'Hanigan * Karen Christie-Ward as Sister Ida * Yainis Ynoa as Natalia Diaz * Maggie Borlando as Margaret Kenswick * Rebecca Gruss as Danielle Backerly * Jack Nawada Braunwart as Noah Porter-Benson Guest Cast * Richard Topol as Bronx ADA Joel Wynne * Camila Perez as Cara Gutierrez * Larry Bull as John Townshend * Joniece Abbott-Pratt as Marisa (uncredited) * Scott Eliasoph as Medical Examiner (uncredited) References *Elliot Stabler *Nick Amaro Quotes :Barba (to Olivia): Monsignor Mulregan's visit was not a social call. He has made some very serious allegations. :Olivia: Yeah. Against Father Eugene. :Barba: No. Against Tucker. :Olivia: Allegations against Tucker? What did the monsignor say, exactly? :Barba: He said that he and Father Eugene went to Tucker a year ago. That they had information that Vice was running some of their students. Father Eugene even violated the seal of the confessional to provide evidence. :Olivia: He claims that? :Barba: They also named Russo and Jefferson. And Tucker buried it. :Olivia: And he's telling you this now? This is about protecting Father Eugene. I was there, at that church, when Tucker confronted him. I thought he was gonna rip his head off. :Barba: I don't know. I don't know. I mean, maybe... maybe... maybe that's what he wanted you to think. :Olivia: No, Ed is not capable of that. :Barba: Since when? I thought SVU hated this guy. He's gone after each and every one of you. :Olivia: That's his job. He has to be relentless. You're wrong about him. Trust me. :Barba: Wait. Are you involved with him? :Olivia: Don't ask me that. :Barba: When were you gonna tell me? I am informing you that a captain at IAB may be involved in a sex trafficking ring, and you don't mention that the two of you are sleeping together? :Olivia: You're wrong about him. Bring him in here, ask him yourself. :Barba: You and I are done talking. :Capt. Tucker: So what have you heard? :Olivia: That Group One is investigating you for sex trafficking, corruption, murder? :Capt. Tucker: Yeah. I've been invited to come in early tomorrow morning. :Olivia: Oh, my god. :Capt. Tucker: Cousin Eugene really set me up good. You get those warrants yet? :Olivia: No, they're stalled. I don't know if it was before or after Barba found out that I was... biased towards you. :Capt. Tucker: Oh. Okay. You know how this goes. Don't stick your neck out. It'll look like you're covering for me. (sees that Olivia is worried and he takes her hand) Hey. They can't prove anything because I haven't done anything. All right? I'm gonna be fine. :Olivia: And we just let these guys skate? :Capt. Tucker: You wanna go after the Church, City Hall, and Albany for an IAB investigator who's loathed by half of NYPD? Stay out of it. :Olivia: (her phone chirps) Well, it just might be too late. 1PP wants to see me. Immediately. :Sgt. Dodds (to Olivia): Is everything all right? :Olivia: Oh, I'm fine. :Sgt. Dodds: Lieutenant, what's going on? :Olivia: You'd know better than me. :Sgt. Dodds: Did something happen? :Olivia: You're telling me that you didn't know? :Sgt. Dodds: Know what? :(Carisi enters Olivia's office with evidence boxes with Rollins right behind him) :Olivia: That I'm out. Effective immediately. Uh, Carisi, Rollins, as of now, Sergeant Dodds is acting commander of SVU, so... congratulations. (Carisi, Rollins & Dobbs are speechless) That's it. You're dismissed. Background information and notes Background info. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes